An InuYasha Christmas Special: When Snow Falls
by inu-hanyou15
Summary: Christmas is coming! And where I live, it rarely snows… so a fic of snow is necessary. Oh, yeah, the summary… right. This fic is basically a Kagome Inuyasha one (done sooo many times; not to mention mine is incredibly badly written…) so, read. Insul


An Inu-Yasha Christmas Special: When Snow Falls  
  
I have registered here for only one reason.  
  
My cat made me.  
  
Well, that isn't necessarily true, the fact that I don't have a cat might be one factor to put in, but. well, I should just shut up and let you read, shouldn't I?  
  
Okay.  
  
Doing so now.  
  
Now.  
  
Now.  
  
Now.  
  
Okay, NOW!  
  
.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Tis the Season to be Jolly, but Not if There's a Certain Hanyou in the Way!! Falalala.  
  
"Senkontetsou!!" The silver-haired hanyou slashed his claws through the monstrous youkai's back.  
  
"Hiraikitsu!!' The young female youkai exterminator flung her bone boomerang expertly at the opposing demon.  
  
The young monk threw a spell across the crazed youkai, and watched as the reincarnated miko, riding the cat demon (Kirara), shot her pure arrows through its skull.  
  
Shippo, a little fox kitsune, did a victory dance as the whole carcass of the dead youkai toppled over a little while away. "Way to Kagome!! Good job, Sango!! Nice move, Miroku!! Go, Kirara!!" he cheered, "Yeah! Oh, and Inuyasha, try and fix your aim, I mean seriously. The whole 'Claws of Steel' thing ain't working--" added Shippo.  
  
The easily agitated half-demon glared down at the small child demon. "You just watch what trash you talk, our I might have to dispose of your mouth!!"  
  
Shippo gave a squeal of terror. "Kagome!!" he cried pathetically, racing around in frantic circles as the 15-year-old girl muttered, "Sit."  
  
Yeah, and you know what happens, Inuyasha goes BOOM, swearing, fighting, more BOOMS and etc.  
  
As things calmed down (which took a good while) Kagome picked up her bag and started putting in her stuff. "Oy. Why are you packing?" asked Inuyasha, stretching out his muscles from the previous fight. Kagome sighed. "I have to go back to my era. It's been a long time since I've been back and I want to spend Christmas with my family." She finished her packing and heaved the bulging bag onto her back.  
  
"Ch--rist--mas?" Inuyasha said awkwardly. The others, listening to this conversation, also tried to make sense of this new word.  
  
"Is it a day you celebrate in your world, Kagome-chan?" asked Sango.  
  
"Do you get presents?" asked Shippo excitedly.  
  
"Does it concern beautiful women dressed in--" Miroku started to fantasize his own description.  
  
"Yes. Yes. And, " Kagome added, eyeing the monk, "dream on."  
  
Shippo, the most curious of this custom, bombarded Kagome with questions. "What's Christmas like, Kagome?" "Do I get presents?" "How do you celebrate Christmas?" "What IS Christmas?!"  
  
Kagome stared awkwardly at the hyper kitsune. "Slow down, Shippo-chan! I'll tell you one very important thing about Christmas."  
  
Everyone leant in to listen.  
  
"PRESENTS!!!" she screamed. "PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS AND MORE PRESENTS!!!"  
  
By the time she was finished, everyone was cowering behind the trees.  
  
"What?" she said, staring at the four faces peering at her from behind the trunk of the tree.  
  
"She's possessed." Miroku said.  
  
"I AM NOT POSSESSED!!" Kagome wailed back. Everyone jumped back a few more feet. "See? She doesn't normally have such good hearing. She must be--" the monk was cut off by another wail of, "I'M NOT POSSESSED!!"  
  
"Feh. Possessed or not, she still has a bad temper and unreasonable attitude--"  
  
"SIT!!"  
  
THUD!!  
  
"Yeah, she's not possessed." Inuyasha grumbled, spitting out a mouthful of dirt.  
  
"You just got off my Christmas card list!!" she shouted at the two males. "Kirara." She called over the small cat demon that immediately transformed into its larger form. Kagome jumped onto his back and motioned for him to go, which Kirara did without hesitation. Too many experiences of a tempered Kagome had brought him to the conclusion of 'obey, or be trashed'. Sango and Shippo did not stop her, nor did Miroku. He was still a bit stunned from Kagome's most lethal attack: the 'Screams of Intense Pain to One's Unfortunate Ears'. Inuyasha, who wasn't as quick to learn from past experiences, yelled after her, "OY!! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" which was only followed by a reformed response.  
  
"SIT!!"  
  
-- Modern Era --  
  
"Kagome!!" Her mother ran over and almost squeezed the life from her daughter's lungs.  
  
"Mama." she gasped, pulling herself out of the shrine well. She lugged her backpack out and was quickly snatched by her mother. "Kagome! You just got back! Please, relax! I'm so glad you came back for the holidays!!" Kagome's mother happily carried the bag back to the house.  
  
Mama. must really. miss me. Kagome thought, still stunned and out of breath by her mother's sudden burst of energy.  
  
As she walked into the house, tinsel and holly were already making their home on the stairway and walls.  
  
"Kagome!!"  
  
Kagome's younger brother, Souta, rushed out to greet his sister. He peered around her and behind her back. "Isn't brother-inu with you?" he asked. Kagome took back her thoughts of her brother being happy to see her. Baka, Inuyasha. she thought.  
  
"Kagome!! You're back from the feudal era?" asked her surprised Grandpa.  
  
Kagome nodded happily. The festive side of her was taking over and she could smell her mother's Christmas cookies. A fat cat rubbed against her leg. "Buyo! You're glad to see me too?" she asked, scratching the cat's ears.  
  
Now this, is what Christmas is all about! Kagome smiled.  
  
-- Feudal Era --  
  
"I'M NOT GOING TO HER!!"  
  
"But you have to! You're the only one, Inuyasha!" exclaimed Sango.  
  
"You know I would apologize with you, but passing through time is one of the incapability's I have." Miroku added, trying to keep a straight face, "Not to mention using my right hand to--"  
  
"Yeah. We know." Sango said, glaring at the monk, who's face was plastered with invisible 'I'm a pervert and don't I know it!' signs.  
  
"And if you don't go, we won't get presents for Christmas!!" wailed Shippo.  
  
"BUT--" protested Inuyasha.  
  
"JUST GO!!" and all three (plus Kirara) pushed him down the well.  
  
"WWWWWWHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY?????!!!!!!" he yelled, his voice disappearing fast.  
  
"You think he'll do it right?" asked Sango.  
  
"Knowing him, he'll probably come back after three more 'Sit's." Miroku said, shaking his head.  
  
Shippo sighed grimly. "No, probably more."  
  
"No, he would have come back by then." Miroku argued.  
  
"Kagome can say 'Sit' really fast though!" protested Shippo.  
  
"Would you care to place a bet?" said the monk slyly.  
  
"Houshi-sama! Shippo is too young to gamble!" cried Sango.  
  
"It's okay to teach kids how to grow up." continued the monk.  
  
"You are no priest." Sango sighed.  
  
"I resent that!" cried Miroku, faking shock, "I am only a humble servant of Buddha."  
  
"Right. A humble corrupted servant." she muttered.  
  
"Anyway," Miroku turned back to Shippo, "How much are we talking here? You want to start small, and work your way up?" Shippo stared at him unsurely.  
  
Sango grabbed Shippo's tail and dragged him away from the monk's clutches. "Shippo! Stay away from this creep!"  
  
"You don't know how to have fun, Sango!" Miroku shouted after them. Then he heaved a sigh. "I wish she did." and he started off with another fantasy of Sango and ten other young ladies all in one bath. with him of course. The monk grinned.  
  
-- Modern Era --  
  
Inuyasha had lain on the bottom of the well for some time with his face stuck in the dirt.  
  
"Why. did they do that?" he grumbled, struggling to his feet. He lifted his nose as the smell of Kagome's era came into recognition. Jumping out of the well, the hanyou ran around the shrine, searching for that one short- tempered girl he was supposed to apologize to. After sniffing the air a few more times, he realized Kagome's scent wasn't here.  
  
"Shit. Where the hell did she run off to now?" he cursed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I LOVE SHOPPING!!"  
  
Kagome lugged her various shopping bags from different stores. As she walked past the pet shop, a few puppies were rolling around in the display window, where a few kids and mothers were crowding around to see. Her eyes softened. She thought of Inuyasha.  
  
Could he still be. her train of thought was broken as another sale broke out at the department store. "Well, Christmas shopping comes first! Ooh! This would look good on Eri!!" she squealed, running yet again, through the clothing department.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Well, now that you've seen just how pathetic I've write, I'll write more! And more!! AND MORE!!! Let you feel the agony of badly written fanfics!! *plays an insane laugh on a tape*  
  
Chapter 2: We Wish You a Merry Christmas!! We-- Wait. Who's 'We'? 


End file.
